


A Hypothesis Needs Evidence

by Springmagpies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daisy has a theory, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Being a woman of science, Jemma requires Daisy to provide evidence to support her theory that Leo Fitz has a crush on her, a hypothesis Jemma hopes desperately is right.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	A Hypothesis Needs Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Life is stressful and so this was just a fun little fluffy writing escape for me. I hope you enjoy!

The library is dying down, it’s glowing lights extra fluorescent due to the darkness outside the windows and the students there are most likely on their fourth cup of coffee. Jemma taps her pencil succinctly against her notebook as if she was auditioning to be a metronome, her eyes plowing into the textbook and her lips a thin line.

“I would like you to admit I was right please and thank you,” Daisy chirps as she moves side to side in her twisty chair, the poor library furniture creaking with overuse and old age. 

Jemma’s eyes momentarily look at the ceiling before returning to clearing the black and white text. “You were not right.” 

“Was so.”

“Daisy--”

Daisy huffs, cutting off her friend, as the twisty chair gratefully grunts back to its normal spot. “You see this isn’t fair. You get to be the queen of I told you so and then the one time I get my chance you refuse to let me have it.”

“I can’t give you an ‘I told you so’ that is not deserved. Now shush, please. I’m trying to focus.” 

“On what?” Daisy scoffs, her hands thunking on the pen covered table, “the notes for the test you are already most definitely going to pass? Why not focus on something else, like how I was right.”

Jemma’s head jerks up and her eyes are wide while her words are high pitched from forgetting to breathe before speaking. “For the last time, you were not right!”

“His number in your phone begs to differ!”

Jemma’s eyes greet the ceiling once more and she begins to fiddle with the peeling paper on the corner of her textbook’s cover. “He gave it to me so we could talk about the homework.”

“Oh, pfft.”

“Don’t pfft me. He needed my help in physics.”

Daisy holds in another pfft sound and bites back a retort instead. “He’s an Engineering major.” 

The corner of Jemma’s book makes a small snapping sound as her fingernail drags over the edge, her teeth biting into her bottom lip. Daisy gives a Cheshire grin as her friend tries to once again set her eyes on her book, her teeth moving to bite the inside of her cheek as if to hide a smile. Daisy doesn’t even need to really look at her friend to know that the image of Leopold Fitz, who they had long ago labeled “Cute Science Boy,” was floating in her mind. 

Daisy leans back in the poor old library chair. “I told you so.”

“Okay,” Jemma concedes, flapping her hands on her book, a sign Daisy was winning the argument. “I will admit that I have feelings for him but I will not give an ‘I told you’ so for a hypothesis that you have not yet gathered enough evidence to prove.”

Daisy’s brows go up into her hairline and she leans across the table. “Evidence? Oh, I’ve got evidence. First,” she stretches out her left pointer finger with her right, “He literally looks at you like you’ve hung the moon. Second,” she stretches out another finger, “He is a shy boy and so that is why he used science as an excuse to get your number. And third, I just know for a fact he likes you.”

Jemma rolls her eyes. “That last one is not a piece of evidence.”

“Is too!”

“It is not!”

“It is—” 

A shushing noise comes from a few tables down and Jemma blushes furiously as Daisy waves an apology.

She turns back to her friend, her palms flat against the wood of the table and her eyes pleading. “What more evidence do you want me to give you because I will find whatever evidence is necessary.”

“I will believe you when he asks me out,” Jemma says with a sense of finality. Her eyes going back to her book, she misses the wicked smile that crosses Daisy’s face. 

Daisy brings her voice down below the library level so Jemma can’t hear. “Well, if that’s all it takes.”

* * *

The next day, after finishing her exam, Jemma leaves her class with a sigh of relief, glad to have another test over and done with. Just as she rounds the corner and exits the biology building through the metal push-bar doors, she catches Fitz reading on one of the benches outside. At the sound of students rushing to get to their next class, he looks up from his book and his eyes go wide as he spots Jemma. He quickly gets to his feet and gives her a nervous little half-wave that she can’t help but smile at.

“I didn’t know you had a class in this building,” Jemma calls as she dodges students to stand in front of him.

“Uh,” he says, timidly scratching at his ear, “I don’t actually. Daisy told me you had a class at this time.”

“She did, did she. And is that all she told you?”

He looks at his trainers, rolling a broken-off piece of concrete with his toe. “Well, she also told me to ‘grow a pair’ and ask you out already.”

A swarm of butterflies flies up into Jemma’s heart and her lungs stop functioning for a moment until she remembers to breathe.

“Sounds like her.”

He lets out a sigh-laugh. “Yeah. She has a way with words.”

Jemma catches him take a deep breath and her heart mimics the arching motion of his chest as it with a leap into her throat. 

“So…” he says, clearing his throat for courage, “I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner.” 

Jemma blinks at him, taken aback by so many of her dreams suddenly coming to life that she almost forgets to answer, only remembering when she notices him getting nervous at her lack of response.

“Yes! Does seven tonight at The Lighthouse work?” 

Relief floods Fitz’s face and Jemma’s heart beats hard and happy.

“Yeah, that’s great! I’ll meet you there!”

When they part ways, Fitz having to get to his physics exam, Jemma immediately texts Daisy the great news. After a few seconds the ellipses bubble popping up on her screen, she gets a one-sentence response.

_ I told you so. _


End file.
